1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to display devices. More particularly, the invention relates to display devices for temporarily or removably mounting sheet materials such as pictures, art work and printed matter onto surfaces such as walls, refrigerators, cabinets, or doors.
2. Background Information
Teachers and parents often display their students"" or children""s creations of art by hanging them on walls, refrigerators, doors, file cabinets, kitchen cabinets and the like. Additionally, photographs and newspaper pictures and articles often are displayed in a similar manner.
The state of the art in general includes various devices and methods for hanging or otherwise displaying the sheets. Sheets typically may be hung on non-ferrous surfaces using pins, staples, tape and the like, or may be hung on ferrous surfaces by placing one or more magnetic pieces against the outer face of the sheet. The devices of the known art are believed to have significant limitations and shortcomings. Specifically, the outer face of the sheet material is completely exposed and vulnerable to being torn, soiled or accidentally knocked to the floor. Paper materials tend to xe2x80x9cflap in the breeze,xe2x80x9d particularly when mounted on doors, or close to windows or fans. This exposure and motion may cause the materials to become distractive and/or unsightly.
This invention provides a display device which is believed to constitute an improvement over the known art.
The present invention provides a display device for sheet materials which generally comprises a transparent front panel with an outer dimension larger than the sheet material to be displayed. The front panel has a central display section and a mounting section that surrounds and extends outwardly beyond the perimeter of the display section. The display device further includes a flexible backing sheet and mounting means connected to the mounting section of the front panel. At least a portion of a peripheral edge of the backing sheet is secured to the mounting section. The sheet material is held between the flexible backing sheet and the transparent front panel. The mounting means is adapted for temporarily or removably mounting the display device on a surface.
The display device may further include a frame connected to the mounting section of the front panel. The mounting means is connected to both the mounting means and the frame. The frame may be formed either from injection molded plastic or it may be stamped from foam rubber. The mounting means may include means for removably mounting the display device on a non-ferrous surface. For example, the frame may include threaded apertures adapted for receiving a suction cup or the frame may be formed with at least one hanger portion.
The mounting means may also include at least one magnetic piece connected to the mounting section and/or the frame to provide a means for removably mounting the display device on a ferrous surface. In a preferred embodiment, two magnetic strips are attached on opposite ends of the backside of the frame, preferably using a non-toxic adhesive such as rubber cement. These magnetic strips also serve to secure the edges of the front panel and the backing sheet to the frame, and adhesive tape may be used to secure the remaining edges of the front panel and backing sheet. The adhesive tape also ensures that the magnetic strips are secured to the frame.
The present invention provides an inexpensive display device for temporarily mounting sheet materials on surfaces. The display device protects and preserves the material without damaging the mounting surface, and is adapted for facilitating convenient removal and replacement of the material. Furthermore, the display device may include an attractive frame that is adapted for mounting on either ferrous or non-ferrous surfaces. Additionally, the display device is shatterproof because of its frame construction and the use of Mylar polyester film, and is non-toxic because of its adhesive.
The features, benefits and objects of this invention will become clear to those skilled in the art by reference to the following description, claims and drawings.